Sympathetic Note
by PlayedTheBeamOfLight
Summary: Sometimes kindness is granted to a person who has done wrong and it changes them for the rest of their entire life. It's rare for one to be offered such a chance to turn their life around, but Yazoo one of those few people.
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

Chapter One:

A Second Chance 

Pain…

With every breath, every gasp for air, more pain would welcome him without a hint of hesitation. Every time his lungs expanded for there much needed oxygen, pain would course all through his chest, especially his ribs. He knew without a doubt that the majority of his rib cage was broken; he had the rubble to thank for that.

Yazoo tried to adjust his body into a more comfortable position… If that was at all possible he wasn't exactly sure. What he was sure of was the pain coursing throughout his veins like a blazing fire. He felt pins and needles in just about every limb, if he could feel them at all… There was a weird burning sensation trembling and riveting in his body. He didn't know how much more of the pain he could take without slipping out of consciousness.

Had his brother suffered the same fate or had he ended up in a worse fate than himself? After they attempted to rid Gaia of their elder brother Cloud, there was an explosion atop the once great Shin- Ra tower. Kadaj did not make it. He had simply faded away into the Lifestream, becoming one with Gaia. That voice that called out to him… Was it Mother? Had Mother taken Kadaj away in her arms, leading him to a peaceful slumber?

Yazoo felt a sudden urge to cry, but something held him back that at first seemed easy to explain. He at first found his answer in the fact that Loz cried enough for the three of them combined, regardless of the fact that he was the eldest of the three. Maybe the tears did not come because he did not mind being alone. Mother should whisk him away in her arms too, right?

Yet he had spent his entire existence with his brothers and the thought of being alone terrified him so much that he knew he couldn't deny it. It was useless to try and do so. He was alone, companionless, and forsaken… Was it possible that even Mother had abandoned him?

The tears threatened to overwhelm him if they weren't released soon, even if it seemed as if he shouldn't have any tears to begin with. Remember, it seemed as if Loz cried enough for the three of them combined. But then again, Loz wasn't there right now to cry for him.

There was movement suddenly occurring above him. At first Yazoo couldn't tell what it was. When there was a sudden flash of bright light he nearly cried out. His eyes took a moment to adjust, but in the end he still ended up squinting his eyes. He lay there for a moment, the sun's warm rays tingling his skin. Then a cold wind blew and a cloud hid the warmth of the sun away from him almost mockingly at him, like he had been when he and Loz fought the Turks.

He shivered uncontrollably, his body convulsing in a weird and twisted way. He heard voices, but none of them resembled Mother. His eyebrows furrowed when the cold wind nipped at him again. He was suddenly, yet gently lifted from the rubble. There were a few people surrounding him, the thought that Loz might be one of them almost comforted him… almost.

There were several hands carrying his body though he couldn't tell how many. Their hands were so different from his own. They were comforting and helpful, nothing like his bloodstained hands that would go as far as using innocent children as a tool for his own greedy and selfish desires. Yazoo felt terrible, if that could even be the word to describe it.

One of the people, a young child who followed Yazoo's rescuers, gave him a small smile. After that, Yazoo saw nothing but darkness; a cold abyss seemed to swallow him up leading him into and intimate meeting with oblivion...

-------------------

When Yazoo woke up, he found himself in a soft bed with the sheets tucked in under his arms. The room smelled clean, warm and… safe. There were several bandages around his arms, legs and head. His torso was securely wrapped as well. He took a moment to glance at his surroundings. It was a small room with two beds, one of which he was currently in. The covers were a mild brown that reminded him of the fall season when the leaves turned and the trees became bare.

A soft glow came from the small lamp next to him. There was a warm cup of tea on the night- stand at his other side. Yazoo could see the steam rising from the dark colored liquid. Everything about the room seemed unreal, at least to him. He couldn't remember if he had ever been in a place so relaxing as this.

The forgotten city was similar in a way that it was relaxing, but it had an eerie mystery behind it that filled him with chills from the moment they first entered the forest. Here that was not so here it was warm and pleasant. The curtains had been drawn back to allow light to seep through. It was either dawn or dusk, but Yazoo couldn't tell between the same fiery shades of the two.

After gazing around some more Yazoo discovered a figure in the doorway. He had suddenly become alert, his muscles tensed slightly and the slits in his eyes narrowed to the point were they became a single line of black. The pleasant feelings left and were replaced with a wariness similar to that of and animal. He scooted back into the base of the headboard.

Cloud continued leaning against the doorway, his eyes closed and his body was still, save for the slight rise and fall of his chest. They remained that way for the longest time, the silence between them was agonizingly painful to both their ears, but the two of them ignored it. A few minutes had passed and it was Cloud who made the first move.

"How's the tea?"

Yazoo couldn't believe it. Weren't they enemies only days before? Now he was asking for comments on his tea? Maybe he was still buried beneath all that rubble and this was just an illusion, a dream to sooth his aches and pains. It didn't seem real, not that Yazoo was complaining or anything. After what he and his brothers did he wouldn't have been surprised to see Cloud bludgeon him to the point of death.

Yazoo made an attempt to answer the blonde, but all that came out was a disgusting croak that made him want to tear out his vocal cords. Cloud resisted the urge to chuckle and quietly paced forth to where Yazoo sat upright on the bed. Gently he grasped the cup of tea and held it out to the silver- haired man, who reluctantly accepted it.

There was an agonizingly long pause before Yazoo was urged on to take a sip. He thought about it for but a moment until he then greedily sipped the liquid, anything to sooth his sore throat. He let out a small sigh; it had definitely helped. He looked at Cloud with questioning eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" Yazoo asked quietly. His hands trembled as he held his cup of tea. Its warmth felt good against his skin as goose bumps began to form all along his arms. Silence hung in the air.

"Does kindness need a reason?" Cloud stared at Yazoo, his face calm, his lips almost smiling. Yazoo was taken back by the comment. He nearly dropped his cup of tea on his lap.

"No," he said, his voice quivering slightly. Again there was silence. Yazoo had to think for a moment. He looked down at his tea and then at Cloud. "No I guess you don't."

**This is most likely going to be only about five to seven chapters long… Originally it was just going to be a oneshot but as you can see that isn't the case. So let me know what you guys think, comments are most definitely welcome! Let me know where I can improve on my work.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Final Fantasy games and/or movies…. Buy I wish I did…**

**Well I finally updated, I've been writing tidbits at school and I have finally pieced them together to form the second chapter. Isn't everyone excited? I tried to give Yazoo more personality in this one but I don't think that it came out the way I want it to…**

Chapter Two:

Reflections 

When Yazoo first woke up he had forgotten where he was. The comfortable bed seemed unfamiliar along with the pictures on the wall and scattered along any of the horizontal surfaces… Where was he again? Oh yeah, at Cloud's. That would have normally been the last place he'd want to be, but the bed was just too tempting to surrender. He wondered again if he was still dreaming, but he knew better than to break a happy illusion if that's what indeed it was.

He sat up again with a feeling of déjà vu, remembering that same scent of tea beside the bed. He gracelessly jolted up and fell off the bed with a loud thud. He was tempted to cry out when he painfully landed on his still healing ribs but he quickly silenced himself while he was inwardly yelling at the bed for being so high off the ground.

He heard several footsteps barreling up the hardwood stairway but before he could get his dazed mind to react and get back in bed as if nothing had happened proved to be a failed attempted at best. He sighed as he heard the door open expecting to see Cloud appear in the doorway. Much to his surprise he saw the two children… Well specifically saw one of them, the other, a young girl with long brown hair, stood warily behind the young boy. She had her hands balled into tight fists clenching the boy's t- shirt.

"Did you fall out of bed?" The boy asked. Yazoo almost had the mind to tell him that he didn't, but why lie? It seemed rather obvious that he had, he could just be cool and say that he liked chillin' out on the floor. But he didn't think that would pass the young boy's expectations. He simply nodded in response.

The young girl behind him giggled a little. The boy smiled and cautiously walked in and held out his hand. Yazoo took it and hoisted himself up, not using the boy's arm for any support for he would have surely just ended up pulling him down to join him on the ground.

A few minutes of awkward moments had passed and the group reintroduced themselves saying that it was the best way to really get to know each other.

"I guess we're starting over…" Yazoo said quietly. Cloud nodded offering the silver- haired man breakfast, which consisted of either eggs and toast or pancakes. The children themselves greedily accepted pancakes, dousing them with syrup while Cloud and Tifa discussed the next delivery. Yazoo grabbed himself a plate as was suggested by the children and helped himself to a mouthful of pancakes.

-------------------

It had taken a few weeks for Yazoo to recuperate but Cloud and the others were more than hospitable. His broken ribs had healed and his many cuts had closed; yet he still looked like a living piñata with all of his bruises. The one forming around his left eye was most attractive.

Yazoo soon found out that the little family at 7th Heaven wasn't as perfect as they appeared to be. Cloud would often leave to make his deliveries on his motorbike Fenrir, leaving Tifa and the children alone with Yazoo. They had been wary at first, which in turn made Yazoo feel really bad.

Sometimes Cloud would only be gone for a few hours or days, while other times the blonde would be gone for weeks or even a month! It all depended on where he was going and what exactly he was delivering. Yazoo was amazed that Cloud would leave his family alone for so long, but then again, he had seen Tifa fight… It wasn't like she couldn't hold her own in battle.

The days seemed peaceful now, even for Yazoo. It seemed like the stress came about less often and the headaches that so aggravated him disappeared.

Marlene still avoided him in a subtle way, but then again it was her very right to do so. He found out that it was a group of children and a few adults who had come and rescued him from grave under the Shin- Ra tower. One of them was Denzel, the little brown haired boy that Cloud had taken under his wing. There was Tifa and the other members of AVALANCHE too that often came to visit 7th heaven. When he got better he offered to help with cleaning and bartending.

He sighed as he continued to scrub the glasses with utmost efficiency. Over the past few weeks Yazoo had had a complete turnabout in his life. One moment he was on a search to find Mother, the next he was living with the family and helping out when the bar got really busy. He had been reduced from a warrior with a purpose to a dishwasher who pondered a lot.

For all of his existence, or at least for the six months that he had realized about his existence, he had searched for Mother with Loz and Kadaj. At that time he would have given his life for the cause, even though he had a feeling that it wouldn't be a success. Though he still often caught himself unconsciously thinking about the past situation every now and then. It seemed there was a bond that he and Mother shared (considering that's somewhat hard to believe since he never met the women…) regardless of whether or not he had any of her cells….

He really needed to stop thinking about her, especially since she took Kadaj away, leaving only himself and Loz alone in the world. But now that he thought about it (even in his thoughts he thought about thinking…. Does that make sense?) He wasn't alone. He had the others now and wherever Loz was he was sure that he was better off than if they had succeeded with Mother's plans.

Yazoo shoved his hands into the warm water relishing the tingle it left on his skin. The customers seemed to increase now that the terror he and his brothers caused, was over. There were a certain few who when they looked at him glared at him with hate filled eyes that Yazoo almost felt afraid. But you see, he wasn't… He was just unnerved with their stares and dirty looks so he just decided to continue washing dishes.

Armed with a sponge and drying cloth, he was ready to do some serious battle with the dishes. He scrubbed viciously around the outside and on the inside to rid the poor glass of that disgusting smell of booze. He loaded heavily on dish soap the help with the smell and though it helped with the glasses, the scent of alcohol stained his hands. It was then when he _really_ felt sorry for Tifa for having to scrub these dishes. He was happily content for the most part… Well almost.

He finished with a loud, exasperated sigh and dried off his hands. Reaching behind his hair, he untied his ponytail and let loose his silver hair. It seemed that the color of his hair and the glow of his eyes were what made him stand out so much in the crowd and were partially to blame for. Were his hair and eyes _that_ similar to the Great Sephiroth's? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud and obnoxious voice that seemed rather familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it from. It was then when he remembered.

"It's that guy from Kadaj's gang!" Only it didn't really sound like that. It seemed more ominous now that the entire herd of customers stopped talking and it grew eerily quiet. The red head covered his mouth not realizing that he had made his comment to his bald companion that loud. Yes, it was then Yazoo remembered whose voice it was…

-------------------

**Well let me know what you guys think. This was originally going to be a one-shot but it kind of escalated from there and the ideas just came to me. My problem is that it doesn't come all at once and in order… It's usually in little bits that come and go once and a while. So anyways, please review and if you're still interested in the story check in for the next chapter. I hope to finish another one before the end of November… But we'll see. If I don't update before Thanksgiving I wish you a happy holiday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**Holy crap! If only everyone knew how long this chapter has been quietly sitting on my desktop waiting to be continued… gives the story a hug for comfort I know I said that I'd try to get this chapter in before the end of November, but I guess that didn't work as well as I had originally thought… Well I'd like to thank everybody who checks in for any further updates to this story (it's finally here)! I can't really say that I've been very busy… just lazy. I'd also like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story: cookies and milk for you all!**

Chapter Three:

Lost and Found 

Yazoo sighed, his cheeks tinted crimson from the unwanted attention the customers gave him. Why was he just standing there like a deer in headlights? Right, he was frozen in place as if in stage fright. Wow, way to be, he chided himself. He forced his shaking hands to move and continue washing the dishes. Remember when he said he felt demoted from a warrior to a dishwasher? It was true that Yazoo had undergone an almost complete personality change since he had been with these people. He realized that he didn't have the self- confidence that he used to. Normally he wouldn't even flinch, he would just ignore them. But he was trying to be a different person now. Not so much as blend, but to be accepted and those stares weren't doing him much good. His head hung low in embarrassment, his lengthy hair hiding his scarlet face.

The redhead yelled some obscenities at the silent crowd, telling them to get back to whatever they were doing. Though Yazoo expected a riot to break out, the crowd instead followed the ex- Turk's demands and drew their attention away from the silver- haired man. With that the redhead continued along his path to the bar/ sink area and pulled over three stools: one for Rude and two for him. He sat on one and rested his feet on top of the other. Before Tifa came running over to object he started talking to Yazoo, his bald companion taking a seat beside him.

Yazoo looked over the redhead looking for any weapons. He was equipped with an EMR, a strong cure materia, and fire materia.

"Yo," Reno said with a smirk. "Sorry about that." He paused and looked around the bar. Before he knew it, Tifa was right behind him, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping a tune of annoyance. Startled, Reno jerked back and off both stools, landing on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. While Tifa gave him her lecture, Reno rubbed his head, at first the pain came from his fall, but as her lecture continued he switched to rubbing his temples.

Yazoo saw his chance to escape out the back way, eagerly taking it. The only ones who seemed to notice were Cloud and Rude, but they chose to leave him alone for the time being. How nice, thought Yazoo with a sigh. He wondered idly if this would happen a lot (he was definitely hoping that it wouldn't) but what was he to do: leave? Not that that would be an entirely bad idea, but the selfish side of him really liked where he currently was at 7th Heaven. The kids would be especially missed not to say he wouldn't miss Tifa or any visits from Yuffie or Cid.

Almost as quiet as he himself, came the gentle, yet eerie creak of the door. A head peeked around the doorway, viridescent eyes blinking mischievously. The red- headed figure craned his head from side to side in an attempt to act stealthy- like, yet to Yazoo's entertainment, the figure was failing miserably at being stealthy. Yazoo gave out another sigh, only this one was longer and seemed more amused than angry.

"You can stop now. I already know that you're here." Reno whined halfheartedly, merely pretending to see if he could get his former enemy on edge again.

"Yo," came Reno's reply. "My buds have always said that I haven't been the quietest of the Turks." He paused. "Not that it matters now." No kidding, Yazoo thought. He could've said it out loud, but in the end, he didn't really have any qualms with the guy: except that Reno interfered with Yazoo's search for Mother….

Instead he calmly replied with: "no, I guess it doesn't". Reno grinned, giving Yazoo the peace sign with his left hand. In return, the silver- haired man gave him a smile, something Reno hadn't seen before on any of Kadaj's gang. Reno shrugged it off, deciding to do what he came to do. Rufus had acquired info on any sightings of any other members in Kadaj's gang if there were any more. As it turned out, the name Loz came up, and being the good natured person he was, Rufus thought it nice of him to relay this information to Loz's brother: that being Yazoo.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news to tell you," muttered Reno. Yazoo raised his eyebrow. Apparently staring at the ex- Turk was his reply. Reno paused and took a deep breath. "Which would you like to hear first?" Again Yazoo stared, silence seeming to be his only answer once again. "Well," Reno murmured. "The good news is that we found your brother Loz…"

Yazoo's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He grew excited with every passing second: which lasted forever and a day. His stomach clenched and he felt sick all over. They might have found Loz in terrible shape and the meaning of found did not have to necessarily mean that the ex- Turks found him _alive…_ Immediately Yazoo's eyes narrowed. "What's the bad news?"

Reno swayed back and forth; biting his lower lip until it felt like it would bleed any day now. The expression on the man's face was frightening and almost… sinister. His expression suggested that if Reno didn't respond in the next few seconds, Yazoo would mangle him right there and then. "Well," he whispered. "Your brother's in critical condition, yo. The doctors watching over him… They don't think he's gonna make it." He looked away; the silence was unbearable to him. He wondered how Yazoo was feeling at that moment: depressed, angry, miserable and dejected? Maybe, but Reno would never know for he knew that Yazoo would never, ever tell him. It was only when Yazoo made a mad dash in the direction of the hospital that Reno knew how the man truly felt…

-------------------

The hospital had originally been used to treat people who contracted the Geostigma, now it was currently being used for just about all-medical purposes. Loz was there, currently in a comatose and unable to keep in contact with the outside world. At least that's what the doctors told Yazoo when he had asked about his brother. But Yazoo wouldn't allow it, if there was anything the Geostigma and Sephiroth ordeal taught him, it was on not giving up and sticking together. They had already lost their youngest brother and Yazoo was not about to lose his elder one, especially since they were the closer of the two…

For the next few nights Yazoo refused to leave Loz's beside. It seemed so ironic that such a big fellow like Loz would be stuck in the hospital and it appeared to go against stereotypes. But as long as his brother was getting the help he needed here, that was fine with him.

It stayed like this for a few weeks until the night when Loz finally woke up, only to find his beloved brother napping in a chair beside him. The morning sun lit up the room with such warmth and vivacity that Loz jolted Yazoo awake just to see it. It was if nothing had ever happened… It was as if everything was normal and that's just how Yazoo wanted it.

It was the day after when Yazoo decided that it would be time to leave 7th Heaven. No matter how much he wanted to stay, he knew better than to take advantage of Tifa and Cloud's hospitality by asking for both him and Loz to stay. He knew that they wouldn't mind at all, they were just those kinds of people. And to think that Yazoo used to be rather antisocial, now he knew a bunch about the way people thought and he realized how unaware he truly had been. They had toyed with people's lives and the price was the loss of their youngest brother.

So Yazoo searched around town while Loz continued to recover and looked around the city of Edge that was fairly secluded from the entirety of civilization but not so out of reach from his newly acquired friends. After searching though over a million papers they found a place where they could temporarily stay and rent a few rooms until they were completely set in life with a job and hopefully money. But Yazoo thought they would take one step at a time and stick with a cozy apartment near the edge of town away from all the hustle and bustle.

Using the money Tifa gave him for working and helping out with 7th Heaven Yazoo was able to pay the rent and even install a cable system for television… How grand. But as usual with just about everyone's lives, there was and itch to fill in an empty space in our hearts. Whether it is love or accomplishment, it needs to be filled nonetheless.

When Kadaj was still alive (although it hurt him to say such a thing as that) the need to fulfill their mission to Mother was an ever- pressing idea that refused to be ignored. It was Sephiroth who called out to them in the night… Well, not to Loz, but Yazoo heard it every night before he went to sleep. The commands of Mother and the General were hard to ignore, but Yazoo did it just the same, no matter how annoying it seemed…

Remember that itch that Yazoo felt? Not the one on his skin, not the tingle that ran up along his back. It was definitely a different kind that left a mark in his mind and heart, one that promised that it would never go away. Why had Mother taken Kadaj away? Why did she leave behind her remaining sons, only to treasure Kadaj and Sephiroth secretly? It was an aching question in the back of his mind that would show itself every now and then.

In the end though… Yazoo realized that it was time to finally receive an answer to his question. He was going to find Mother and ask her himself. Maybe it was all a trick from Mother to use Yazoo and Loz as "larva" for her new Sephiroth, but he didn't care. One way or another he was going to confront Mother and demand an answer. That is… When he found her first.

**I thought about continuing from here, but then I thought again that it might just seem like I'm repeating the same thing over again… . I hate myself for rambling at the end, but I'm tired and I really wanted to finish the chapter. (It's been sitting on the desktop for so long… All alone and in need of words and ideas) Yeah… So let me know what you all think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know where I can improve or if there are any grammar mistakes! Again, Thank You for all who continue to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Further Reflections

**Yay, it's the next chapter of my story! I got this idea but I can't reveal it yet: but I'm soooo excited to get started! Anyways, cookies, milk and strawberry shortcake to my most loyal viewer on Sympathetic Note: Zellycat. Eat your strawberry shortcake proudly my friend, you deserve it! I wish all who read this a Merry Christmas!**

Chapter Four:

Further Reflections… on Breaking and Entering

Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow it never ends. Life continues on, it never stops for anyone on any occasion. For some, life passes by without excitement; while for others there were too many things to fit into one lifetime. Sometimes life seems to lose some of its vivacity, but not for Loz and Yazoo.

Everyday it seemed as if there were a new thing to try. Yazoo smiled as he thought of the first time he and Loz tried cooking, his elder brother seemed to be the only one of the two capable of preparing a meal. Why? After Yazoo first few attempts at cooking a meal, the two brothers ended up with a bad case of food poisoning. And here they thought they were able to do anything… As long as Loz didn't mind cooking, he didn't mind at all. Afterwards Yazoo would be the one cleaning the kitchen and tidying up. He liked the kitchen to look neat for the rest of the night. Though it did appear strange that Loz, the bouncer- look- alike, was the one who was the culinary expert. Oh the irony…

They had all they needed and were fortunate enough to be given a second chance in life. Although their life had changed drastically from their former lifestyle, they were not ones to complain about their current position. They were content in just about everything. Yes, life seemed perfect for the two them. But life seeming perfect and life actually being perfect are completely different things all in all. Many opportunities lay just around the bend, waiting to catch them unexpectedly.

One such opportunity arrived on their doorstep five months after Cloud defeated Kadaj; or rather it arrived via a signal sent from one cell phone to another. It began with a call from Rufus ShinRa and it ends with a smile. But how it begins with a call and ends with a smile will be explained over the course of time.

You see, their search for Jenova continued when Loz received a call on his cell phone, it's victory fanfare ring tone disturbing the silence of their home. It was Yazoo who first tried to answer it, but Loz playfully snatched the phone away from his brother, a grin plastered on his face from ear to ear.

"Hello?" he answered with a sly grin. Yazoo could only shake his head and smirk. It was only when Loz continued with the call answering, "Mr. President?" That caught Yazoo's attention. It was then when the thought dawned him that this might be their only chance. It was the president who had withheld Mother's remains from the trio when they desperately searched for her. If Yazoo could just figure a way to resolve this without having to fight… These people had left him and his brother alone when they were on the borderline as criminals (or have they already been labeled that?).

-------------------

Rufus ShinRa and the former Turks still remained at their current HQ at the Healin. The ShinRa Electric Power Company had never been known for their honest work, but that was all about to change. While the ex- Turks still performed in scouting duties and still remained bodyguards to the bygone president, their main jobs now strictly involved in helping the restoration of the planet.

After the incident with Kadaj and his bothers, Yazoo and Loz, Reeve Tuesti began to form an organization of his own calling for help in restoring the world to its former pristine beauty. Rufus felt it his right to put forth a majority of ShinRa's cash to the planet. It was ironic though, how the money Mr. ShinRa gained brutally at the sake of the planet and her people was now going to go towards helping it.

Not that Rufus minded donating his not so hard earned money to Reeve's organization, it's not like he had an empire to put it into any better use… One thing Rufus did mind was the constant nagging in his brain that suggested trouble was brewing in the near future. Whenever there was trouble, Jenova was lurking around the corner. He could only hope that he could stop the trouble before any people could be hurt.

There came a knock on the door several hours later. It started raining immediately after the silence had been broken. Reno, who had been sitting quite comfortably in an armchair nearby, stood ready to attack any unwanted company. The door slowly unfastened, about a quarter of the way open it was swung cruelly wide, almost breaking off its hinges. Reno remained ready yet it appeared that there was no one at the doorway. As the rain continued to pour mercilessly on the ground below, their guests persisted on staying hidden. It was when Reno slowly inched his way towards the entrance that their company decided to make themselves present.

Yazoo and Loz jumped out, surprising the redhead into a clumsy fall on his rear. Instead of sheathing his EMR, he hit the electric switch. For a moment they stood in fascination as they stared at the shocks of blue energy swirling around the rod. Reno grinned.

"Haven't seen you boys around here in a long time, yo." He stood up, not wanting to remain on the floor if the need for battle arose; yet the EMR remained unsheathed. "What brings you around --" he stopped short when the two brothers calmly walked in. They began searching all throughout the lodge, rummaging through papers and looking under desks and chairs. Reno stood awe; his EMR hung limply by his side. "Can I help you?"

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other, but it was Yazoo who spoke up. "We're looking for Mother." He stated simply. Reno sighed thinking, _not this shit again_. He thought of calling for Rude and the others, but he thought that maybe the situation could be diffused calmly.

"Look here, yo," he tried softly. "You can't just come in here expecting us to hand over Jenova's freaking arm or foot." Immediately Yazoo and Loz glared at the ex-Turk with narrowed eyes. He held his hands up, not meaning any disrespect and waved them around as if waving off his comment on Jenova all together. He gave a cheesy grin and the two continued their search. Reno sighed, "It's just that we don't need another Sephiroth to deal with…"

"We don't care about Sephiroth," came Loz's reply. "We only need to talk to Mother." _Oh_, Reno thought. _Then by all means, continue with your spring- cleaning. Would you start dusting the shelves too?_ But he wasn't going to say that out loud. Finally they stopped and Reno's heart gave a sudden jump. Could it have been possible that he thought his thoughts out loud? Though it hadn't been the first time this happened, luckily it wasn't the case this time. Instead the two decided to investigate further, opening the door to the next room. They walked in and continued searching there.

"Hey!" Cried Reno. "Hey, where do you think your going?" He tried following them but the door was abruptly shut in his face… and locked. Reno sighed; the boss was definitely going to get pissed off before the day was through.

Elena was next in the line of defense along with Rude, but they were locked out just as easily as Reno. By the time they searched almost the entire complex, they came upon the basement. Here was the perfect place to hide Mother, out of sight and away from society. But they had to hurry; Yazoo could here a car pull in, its wheels screeching and the sand and gravel underneath were crushed under the force of the tires.

Yazoo peered out a nearby window. Sure enough, the former president gracefully walked out of the black shiny car and alongside him was the long black haired body- guard known as Tseng. Quickly they opened the basement door and delved into the darkness. There were only a few flights of stairs, which Yazoo thanked whatever gods there were for. They could tell that they had finally reached the bottom when they noticed a dim light and a sudden coolness as their feet touched the ground. Cautiously they looked about for any signs of Mother.

Yazoo could _feel _her presence somewhere nearby. As he wandered closer and closer to the coldest place in the already frigid room was when it dawned on him. Instantly he called to his brother over to a steel doorway with a circular latch. Together they twisted the latch until it gave out and the door opened. A sudden gust of freezing air welcomed them as the stepped into the giant refrigerator. Inside were several samples of monsters, all labeled as part of ShinRa's scientific research department. In the far back, tucked in a secluded corner was one labeled JENOVA.

"Yazoo?" said Loz.

"Yes Loz?"

"Is this really her? Is this really what Mother looks like?" Yazoo nodded. He had seen Kadaj join with Mother's flesh and become Sephiroth. He knew exactly what she felt like to his senses. There was no mistaking this flesh for any other.

Quickly Yazoo and Loz worked their way towards their Mother, a sudden sense of accomplishment filled their hearts. Loz could see mother and Yazoo could finally get some answers. They grabbed the nearest sample they could find, one that was rather small and easily hidden; portable might be a better description. By the time the made it back upstairs, Rufus ShinRa was waiting for them. He smiled gently but behind his sincerity was anger. _And_, Yazoo thought. _It's to be expected. We just came in unannounced and stole from his place. There was no reason for him not to be angry, we betrayed their trust for us. But this has to be done, there's no other way that Mother with leave me alone if I don't do this._

"Such loyalty from Jenova's sons is to be expected," he mocked. "Even if you have supposedly turned about a new leaf." He had his rifle by his side, full of bullets no doubt and beside him, Tseng held a pistol, aimed at the duo. Both the rifle and the pistol were loaded with materia, cure and ice materia on Rufus' and fire and bolt on Tseng's. They were ready to make a move when the brothers did, but Loz and Yazoo weren't as foolish as to not bring any weapons of their own.

Yazoo nimbly pulled Velvet Nightmare from his holster and cocked the trigger. "We don't want any trouble. We just want to see Mother." Rufus could only chuckle at the silver- haired man's comment.

"Anything that has to do with Jenova _is_ trouble, my friend." The blonde's eyes narrowed as he said this. "Why she nearly destroyed the planet two years ago. There's no way to tell how many other's she's demolished before she came to ours." He paused. "Yet, children as you are, you place complete trust in a Mother that you've never known." Yazoo and Loz glared at the former president for his comments towards their Mother, hurt by the hatred that dripped from his words. What hurt them the most was how true his comments were. It was here where Yazoo began to question he and his brother's existences. Were they created only for the soul purpose of reviving Sephiroth? Or could they continue to lead peaceful lives like they had done only a few hours before?

Yazoo lowered his gun for an instant, but it was only an instant… The moment the ex- Turk lowered his as well, Yazoo and Loz (aided by a few orbs of materia) sped quickly past the two and bolted out the door. In the next room they leapt out of a glass window, thus shattering it, while the Turks opened fire on the duo.

Their bullets just barely missed, but it gave the two enough leeway to escape on their motorbikes. Yazoo was headed in no particular direction, all he wanted was to escape with Mother and Loz. Maybe she could lead them to their own Promised Land… Maybe Kadaj was waiting for them. But all these were just half- hearted wishes that Yazoo knew wouldn't be accomplished. He was going to get some answers especially on why Mother had only taken Kadaj and Sephiroth, leaving Yazoo and Loz alone. Were they not good enough to grace Sephiroth's presence? Whatever the answer was, Yazoo was going to find out. He picked up the pace, sensing others were nearby, following them with utmost haste.

Far behind them in the distance was Cloud on Fenrir. The dust trail created from Cloud's bike grew closer towards them, and high above was the airship the Sierra. Yazoo knew his chances were as good as none that there was no more second chances after what he and Loz had just done. There was no redemption beyond this, but at the time, Yazoo knew that in the end, it would all be worth it. Or so he thought…

**There isn't much to say about this. It was just kind of a half- ass job. I just wanted to finish before Christmas. There's gonna be a long wait till the next chapter is up. Sorry about that. It's just that I have and AP History report and a Math Practice regents test to do over vacation (stupid teachers…) Sigh **

**Anyways, have a Merry Christmas! Stay safe and be merry!**


	5. Chapter 5: Finale?

Chapter Five:

Finale?

On the previous chapter_ Their bullets just barely missed, but it gave the two enough leeway to escape on their motorbikes. Yazoo was headed in no particular direction, all he wanted was to escape with Mother and Loz. Maybe she could lead them to their own Promised Land… Maybe Kadaj was waiting for them. But all these were just half- hearted wishes that Yazoo knew wouldn't be accomplished. He was going to get some answers especially on why Mother had only taken Kadaj and Sephiroth, leaving Yazoo and Loz alone. Were they not good enough to grace Sephiroth's presence? Whatever the answer was, Yazoo was going to find out. He picked up the pace, sensing others were nearby, following them with utmost haste._

_Far behind them in the distance was Cloud on Fenrir. The dust trail created from Cloud's bike grew closer towards them, and high above was the airship the Sierra. Yazoo knew his chances were as good as none that there was no more second chances after what he and Loz had just done. There was no redemption beyond this, but at the time, Yazoo knew that in the end, it would all be worth it. Or so he thought…_

-------------------

The tires screeched and groaned as the bikes came to a brutal stop; nearly causing the riders to flip over the handle bars and land head first into the ground below. The forest area was surrounded by foliage consisting mainly of trees, were peaceful and soothing to their hearts. The exotic plants and interesting bugs and other miscellaneous creatures weren't used to seeing living beings other then themselves. In turn they hid among the branches of the trees and behind leaves the size of doors and wardrobes, too scared to do anything else.

With Mother's flesh still cradled in his arms, Yazoo continued to speed forward through the forest between Kalm and Midgar. Behind him was Loz, keeping an eye behind them and at the same time watching the way ahead of them. It wasn't before long when Cloud and the others finally caught up to them. Apparently Yazoo's need to see Mother was not allowed. They had accepted him before… Why couldn't they just understand?

_"Anything to do with Jenova **is** trouble, my friend."_ Yazoo could recall the words of Rufus even now and while his words resounded in his head, in the not so far distance, the two silver- haired men could hear the unsheathing of a blade. Cloud was ready to attack them at any cost to prevent another incident such as the one involving Kadaj. Further behind the blonde were the others following in hot pursuit, not willing to give in to the chase so easily. Soon enough, the shady canvas of the forest life parted, the branches giving way to large open grounds. Before them lay a barren land deprived of water and without life; not too far away was Midgar, or what at least remained of it. At first glance it was a dead city, but once you got a taste of what it was now you could only describe it as a tomb. Sometimes there will be a traveler wandering aimlessly throughout the dead city. When he finally returns home he would tell of stories of screaming somewhere below the ruins of the city late at night. One could only imagine who or what the screaming lead to…

The air was dusty and the sky was smoke- laden. High in the sky was the sun, but it was well hidden behind the clouds like a child concealed under a blanket. Suddenly there was gunfire from behind the two brothers. Riding the back of Fenrir was Vincent, carefully steadying himself with his claw while shooting with practiced ease, much to the joy of Yazoo and Loz, with his other hand. The bullets sped towards them like yellow sparks, giving Loz a flat. Before the bike slowed too much, Loz jumped on to the back of Yazoo's motorbike with grace and lithe. Still carrying Jenova's remains, Yazoo sped faster.

"How long do you think we'll last?" asked Loz sadly. Yazoo ignored him for the moment; he kept his predatory eyes on the road before them. Suddenly a giant boulder appeared a little ways ahead. Though Yazoo steered away from it, they nearly hit it and spun off coarse. A few more of those and it would be inevitable that they'd get hit. Just for Yazoo, another one appeared, only larger and spikier. The rate at which the boulders were appearing could mean only one thing.

"So they're using materia to try and stop us?" Yazoo mused. The final boulder appeared. With a sudden jerk to the right they avoided it, only to start spinning out of control. Desperately Yazoo hit the brakes and they came careening to a sudden stop. They, along with the bike, spiraled in the air flying high in the sky until they landed on the rough earth with a noticeable loud thud…

Though the fall was harsh, it wasn't enough to knock any sense into them. Unfortunate, yes, but very true in every sense of the word. They sat for a moment, temporarily dazed from the fall, but Yazoo still clung on to Jenova's remains with a death grip. Soon they were off, attempting to escape to Midgar on foot. But all in all, it wasn't actually an escape, just a prolonging of their final capture. Maybe because they knew this they began to run faster…

From behind them, Cloud raced towards them with blinding speed. With the butt of his sword, he knocked them onto the ground so they could yet again taste the fine quality of dirt… They were only a half a mile away from Midgar itself, but they hadn't been able to make it even into hiding. The Fenrir stopped and Cloud and Vincent hopped off before the two could get their chance to run again. Quickly Vincent pried Jenova's remains from Yazoo's hands. It was a struggle, but the man in the billowing red cape won, distancing himself from the two so that he was more than an arms length away.

Loz let out a cry of anguish and pounded the ground with clenched fists. The realization of the fruitlessness of their cause was overbearing. He had come to realize that they were never going to make it. The whole cause itself had been rather pointless but nonetheless they kept on going. Sweat dripped from the their hairlines and fell down the napes of their necks. Suddenly a voice drawled out from within his head.

"_Keep going my son!"_

"Mother?" Yazoo looked around frantically for any signs of the voice's origin. It had to be her, if it wasn't who else could it be? The moment he heard the voice his temples began to throb. He clutched his chest as his breathing became short and labored. The blood rushed to his temples and his heart began to rapidly beat in fear of what was happening. He suddenly felt hot and cold all at once… His vision blurred and as he tried to stand on both feet, he nearly collapsed again from the struggle.

"_Get up!_" cried the voice again, but it was not use. Yazoo couldn't think, he couldn't stand let alone breathe…

"Help me," he groaned, he couldn't see and he couldn't breathe, he thought he would suffocate. Trembling hands clawed at his throat, he was absolutely sure that he was going to die. "Help me," this time his voice was barely a decibel above a whisper.

"_I can take the pain away…_" The voice soothed gently. Then make it stop, Yazoo tried to say. But the words just wouldn't come out…

While Yazoo writhed in pain, everyone else in the airship watched, unsure of what they were seeing. Over the loudspeaker Cid yelled some curse at Yuffie for getting sick all over the floor of the main room. Cloud leaned down towards the fallen brother, mako eyes staring wildly while searching for some kind of answer for Yazoo's sudden aches and pains. Yazoo muttered something about taking the pain away while Loz watched mutely at his brother. Both Loz and Cloud seemed rather confused, hell, everyone did, as to why and what was happening.

When Jenova burst forth from Vincent's grasp the pain became even worse. Yazoo's eyes felt like they were on fire and for all he knew, maybe they were. When he sat up, there was a sudden jab towards the back of his head as the ex-Turk placed Cerberus to his skull. Cid took his chance to tune up the speakers so they could hear what Yazoo was saying. They were greeting with a loud cry that rang in their ears.

"What's happening to me?" he screamed while clutching his sides. His shoulders were shaking… Vincent gave a loud sigh.

"Jenova is trying to convince your body to accept her. She's trying to turn you into Sephiroth like it did with Kadaj not so long ago." A shiver ran through Yazoo's spine, he had rarely ever heard the man speak since they had met. The dark haired man backed away slowly, but his aim remained true, pointed directly at the back of the silver- haired man's skull. Loz slowly crawled over to Yazoo. As he passed Jenova's remains he handed them to Cloud who was unsure of what he should do with them.

"Yazoo," Loz said finally. "Let's go home. Let's go back to the way things were only a few days ago…" His younger brother winced in pain, but then looked eagerly at his older brother. His features were contorted and scrunched up. Inside he became angry. For all of their existence they had fought for this cause and now he just wanted to throw it all away? But now even he was unsure of what was truly important in life: a dream? A goal? Could he even call it those? Wasn't a dream something you hoped for yourself?

"I liked living a _normal life_." Loz continued. "I liked living in our small apartment and I like having to constantly clean the house and prepare the food…" He paused unsure of what to say after that. Yazoo had to admit that he had definitely grown accustomed to their new lifestyle. There weren't always on the run and battles didn't always have to be fought. His desire to find Mother had overpowered and had overtaken that life that they currently had.

Yazoo slumped over, his shoulder shaking… Whether he was shedding silent tears or not, no one could tell. Cloud continued to stand still, though goose- bumps crawled all over his arms as the flesh continued to wriggle and writhe. "I just don't know," he whispered. It was barely audible for his voice had grown so quiet and had become so shaky. "I just don't know anymore!" he cried. It was then that the tears fell; he felt completely and utterly ashamed at himself for being so weak. But it seemed for him that he was all alone.

"_Your not alone," _said the voice, but Yazoo didn't want to hear it.

"Whatever you are," he screamed while clutching his skull. "Get out of my and stay out!" Cid's half- smoked cigarette fell limply from his lips. He raked a gloved hand through his short hair and groaned; muttering something about dealing with another psycho and some other thing about why did it always have to be him…

Meanwhile, Jenova broke free from Cloud's hold. He would have sighed in relief and relished in the thought of not having to hold onto it anymore, but that was not the case. The idea of Jenova being a threat hadn't been discarded and as it made its way to Yazoo's cupped hands, Cloud let out a small gasp.

"_That's right my son. All you need is right in front of you…" _Yazoo flinched as the flesh moved around like a giant worm. Maybe if he just finished this, then Mother would leave him and Loz alone. Though it was wishful thinking, he knew better and figured it not to be the case. Yazoo sighed, determined to finish this once and for all.

"What must I do?"

**Wow, it's been soooo long since I updated this… Anyways, I'm expecting (well hoping is probably the better word to use here (o.O) ) a lot of reviews because of the long wait for this… But not really… Sighs Anyways ways, let me know what you all think, this story is nearly at the end, but I'm think of holding off the posting of the final chapter until I get a certain number of reviews… Grins evilly But then again, maybe I'll be nice and just finish the story… Cake and BBQ sandwiches (how random) to all who review, plus the bonus of the posting of the final chapter! Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Kidding Author's Note

Hey it's me... It's been a while hasn't it? Since like what... February? Anyways I've been thinking lately and I might try rewriting Sympathetic Note. Are any of you excited?! Teh reviews have been... um... nearly non-existant so even though I already have all of chapter 1 rewritten I don't think I'll update until I reach a certain number of reviews. I'm not gonna tell you how many... but yea. If you really want me to start posting again you'll need to do your part and show me that you're interested. If not I can put the story on a hiatus forever: I won't mind doing it, lol. It will save me alot of time retyping the story. Just let me know if you interested in a newer and BETTER version of the story. . PM me if you're interested in a rewrite.


End file.
